


Five Times A Dreamer

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her perfect lips softly smiled an invitation that only she could give. She realized that his touch could be more than a dream to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times A Dreamer

It was the fifth time this month alone that Cuddy had heard the other woman's name escape from her sleeping boyfriend's lips. Secretly, she wondered why she had never mentioned it before. Somehow, she supposed she knew that asking questions would gain her nothing. He would deny her claims; perhaps even push her away for being what he would surely call possessive. Cuddy had never been an insecure person, not nearly; her every motion, every word, exuded confidence. However, she couldn't move past the sneaking suspicion that maybe House would leave her for a woman he had claimed not to care for. Maybe House fit his stereotype about the human race, "everybody lies," to a tee. Maybe? Deep inside, Cuddy knew the possibility was much greater than that.

For the fifth time that month alone, House saw her face in his dreams. Cameron, looking as stunningly beautiful as he had always known her to be, would not stop haunting his dreams. Could he really say she was a haunting presence in his dreams, though? No, he could not. If anything, her appearance was welcome, and at this point, expected. In his dreams he could see her as never before; her toned, naked body quivering under his skilled, rough touch; his first name uncontrollably dancing upon her perfect lips; those same lips softly smiling an invitation that only she could give. No, he couldn't call her presence haunting, but it scared him that it was anything but.

She awoke, drenched in cold sweat, her chest heaving. Gladly, Chase had not returned home yet that night. If only he saw her, flush with arousal from only a dream. His touch in reality could not excite her so. Cameron sometimes prayed for the dreams to stop, other times relished their effect on her. His bright blue eyes taking in every inch of her; taking everything and anything she would give. In her wakefulness, she lightly ran her soft hands over the parts of her body her subconscious imagined him caressing. The feeling was a different one entirely from that conjured in her sleep. Her own touch could not set her skin on fire; she had never been able to fulfill her fantasies while her eyes were open. Cameron dropped her head and let the tears fall; for the fifth time that month, she realized that that was all his touch would ever be to her. A dream.

She asked. Somehow, her emotions had overtaken her reason, and she had asked. House had steadfastly denied ever thinking of Cameron in his sleep, and had the good grace to look offended by the implication. Cuddy simply shook her head; she could always see through his lies. House knew he should reach out to her. Defend his earlier claim or even confess and comfort. He couldn't. Cuddy knew he couldn't. Their eyes met and they saw in each other the realization that had inevitably come. Cameron cared for House as no one else did, and he knew that. Nobody ever imagined that that knowledge taunted him; sped to the forefront of his mind whenever a distraction was absent. Cuddy looked in his eyes that evening, though, and knew what she had tried to deny for too long; those at Princeton Plainsboro were not very imaginative people.

It happened again. She awoke with a start, her pajamas drenched and her breath coming in rapid pants; the man next to her stirred. Inwardly, Cameron cursed the God she didn't believe in for placing Chase in her bed that night. He sat up; a confused and drowsy look in his eyes. Arrogantly, he asked if she had been dreaming about him. She wanted to grant him affirmation; lie to him about this as she always had. That night, she couldn't find it within herself to look at his smug, boyish face, smile coyly, and say, "Of course." Her gaze slid to the comforter, and he knew. In that one moment, with that one gesture, he knew. Chase sighed and nodded dejectedly. Without a word, he rose, gathered his things, and left. Cameron didn't call out to him or even cry when the door clicked shut behind him. Resignedly, Cameron accepted the reality of what had just happened. She felt almost cold for her lack of emotion, but logically, she knew she couldn't hold onto one man when her thoughts were consumed by another.

He knew he shouldn't go. Chase would be there.

She knew she shouldn't go. Cuddy would be there.

As he raised his cane to pound on her door, it opened. More accurately, she opened it. Her perfect lips softly smiled an invitation that only she could give. She realized that his touch could be more than a dream to her. Silently, she opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. With one long, albeit graceless, stride, he was in front of her. She hit the door with her hip and it swung closed easily. Without pretence, he wrapped his strong arms around her slender hips and pulled her to him, their passionate kiss was not broken as Cameron confidently led the way to her bedroom. He saw her as never before; her toned, naked body quivering under his skilled, rough touch. His first name uncontrollably danced upon her lips. Later, as they lay together enveloped in post-coital bliss, neither one knew what to say. But that was all right; they'd heard it all before. In their dreams.


End file.
